


All The Bright Lights

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...Uh., Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Phichit Is Yuuri's Son, Single Parent Viktor, Single Parent Yuuri, Teacher Chris Giacometti, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher Viktor Nikiforov, The Rest Are SPOILERS, This Is A Complete Cliché, YOI Fic Exchange, Yurio Is Viktor's Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: One of them is a high school teacher, who had to give up his dream of ice skating early on after a major injury, and is painfully insecure as a result. The other, an elementary school teacher, is an utter airhead admired by many, and, for a first meeting, is quite rude. They don't really get off on the right foot.But once they look past each other's faults, it's quite easy to bond with the other.Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov have been taught and have taught others. They're not stupid.Too bad no one ever thought to teach them about love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APaletteFullofYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APaletteFullofYou/gifts).



> AAAAH I wrote this for Apalettefullofyou's prompt for the YOI Fic Exchange!!! Thank you for such an adorable prompt. :D
>
>> “Person A and B are both teachers/tutors/something similar who teach each other’s kids. They mostly know each other from what their kids say but meet outside a school setting and don’t know that they’re the teacher. Cue reveal possibly.”
> 
> I had this looked over by @twxnkdean and @pimentogirl over at tumblr, so thank you to you both as well! <3
> 
> The title of the fic is from the song Show Me Love by The Wanted. Same with the chapters (as of now.) :)
> 
> I hope you all like it~!!

Ever since he was a child, he’d loved ice skating. There was just something about being on the ice, gliding across it which made him feel invincible, disconnected from the rest of the world, free to do as he pleased.

As he grew up, he practiced as much as he could, gaining the support of his family and friends. He wanted to go professional, showcase his talent to the whole world as they cheered for him.

It was one summer day almost a decade ago, when he was skating in the rink. He was trying out new steps, and in the thrill of it, he miscalculated. He turned too great an angle to land smoothly after the jump, and injured his back in the process.

His body slowly healed, but his mind couldn’t, and as the days went by, turning into months and then almost a year, it was clear that he wouldn’t ever skate again.

His skates were packed up and put into a closet, left to gather dust, turning what had once been a beautiful dream into an old memory, best left untouched.

*

Nine years passed, and Yuuri found his solace in teaching of all things. At twenty-six, he was looking for a job, and he was easily accepted into a good school.

And so he began his life as an English literature teacher, for high school kids.

Seeing them made something in him light up, something that he’d suppressed for far too long- the desire for a family.

He didn’t want a wife, and as a result, he obviously couldn’t have children that were biologically his. He had no interest in pursuing a relationship with a man anytime soon. But did that mean that he couldn’t adopt any children of his own?

Yuuri Katsuki, single father of an adopted child, high school English teacher. That didn’t sound too bad, did it?

That’s exactly what he chose to become, and a year later, he adopted Phichit.

Phichit Chulanont was an interesting boy. Having lost his parents four years prior, one would expect him to be quiet; subdued. But when Yuuri saw him for the first time, the seven year old threw a smile at him which made the sun pale in comparison.

Here was Yuuri, harbouring old wounds from losing his dream, and here was a boy, smiling at him even after losing his family. Yuuri couldn’t imagine his life without his mother and father, and Mari. Yet he failed to talk to them properly, choosing to wallow in misery and self-pity instead of communicate like a normal individual. What did that say about him?

Phichit made him want to be a better person. And he tried his best to succeed.

*

School was peculiar. There were all sorts of people, with all sorts of opinions. He was well liked by enough of his students, and most of the staff. He didn’t like conflicts, didn’t get into meaningless quarrels or punish the kids unnecessarily, and that automatically put him on the list of the good guys.

Four years passed.

In his sixth year at the school, Chris Giacometti - the dance teacher - mentioned something about his neighbour: a young boy whose mother was too ill to care for him.

_“I go to see her with him every other evening. It’s the least I can do, considering everything they’ve done for me.”_

Yuuri didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he requested Chris to take him along the next time he went.

Leo de la Iglesia was a sweetheart, as was his mother.

When Yuuri inquired about the father, Chris quietly told him he’d been a surgeon in the same hospital. The usage of the past tense was not lost on him, and he refrained from commenting, but what stood out was the last name. He recognised that name.

It reminded him of someone.

Dr Juan de la Iglesia - the man who’d operated on Yuuri ten years back.

It was sort of heartbreaking, when he was informed that Mrs de la Iglesia had passed away. Chris took it pretty hard himself, having known her for a big part of his life. Leo - the small child that he was - didn’t really comprehend why his mother was no longer at the hospital, and the nice man from next door was unable to take him to see her, and Yuuri wasn’t enough of a bastard to tell him that the truth.

It wasn’t Leo’s fault, was it? He was used to people not being there, all he thought his mother just left for a vacation, and he’d get to meet her again.

But, god, Leo needed someone to look after him, and Yuuri didn’t know _who_ could fill in. Chris evidently didn’t want to involve him, and he understood why. The dance teacher was outgoing, had plenty of friends, but when it came to personal matters, he was the kind that tended to keep to himself. Heck, he hadn’t even pried into Yuuri’s business, something that was greatly appreciated.

Indeed, in all the days they’d known each other, they’d never once discussed anything other than school affairs and Leo and his mother.

Leo, who was the son of the man who’d saved Yuuri’s life. Yuuri _owed_ him, something that wasn’t known to anyone around him.

He was worrying about it one night, when Phichit’s voice floated into his ears.

“The food will get burnt, dad.” A giggle, followed by a sly undertone to the next sentence. “Are you thinking about something _good_?”

Yuuri looked up, startled. Was Phichit really good at understand him, or was he just that bad at disguising his emotions? He suspected it was the latter.

“Ah, no, sorry.” He apologised, stirring the sauce in the pan again, taking extra interest in crushing the cut vegetables in it.

“Then,” the boy moved around, coming to lean against the kitchen counter, “what’s on your mind? You’ve been subdued the past few days.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’d have thought that was sarcasm, but you sound really honest when you say it.”

“It- it wasn’t sarcasm.” Yuuri said, exhaling. “Say, Phichit, how would you deal with someone whose dead father saved you back when you were a kid?”

“Eh?” his son said, raising an eyebrow, “Wait. What context is this in? I’m confused.”

Yuuri sighed. So much for asking for advice without giving away details.

“Let’s take an incident, which I’m _not_ connected to - seriously, I’m a third person observing it - and neither is anyone else who you know. There’s a man who saves a boy’s life. Years later the boy meets that man’s son, and the man has already died while the man’s wife is ill. Soon, the wife dies as well, leaving the son all alone. Following till here? If yes, then answer this: how would you interact with the son?”

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. If I haven’t missed anything - sorry if I have, but you were going quite quick and I tried my best to go along - then there’s a person whose parents have died, and you - sorry, _not_ you - owe this kid’s dad a favor.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest - _how_ did Phichit know he was connected to this - but his son waved a hand, and continued. “Don’t you think the best course of action is to talk to him about it?”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “What?! _NO!_ He has _never_ heard of me, he doesn’t even realise his mom is dead, and on top of that, how weird would it be if I turned up and said ‘hey buddy, your dad operated on me when I broke my back, and I want to take care of you so that you don’t end up depressed like me?’ I can’t _talk to him_ about it. Ah, shoot, I just gave away that it was me.”

Phichit’s eyes narrowed, and he stared intently at the tiled floor. At length, he looked up, “How old is this guy? I could have a friendly chat with him.”

“I think he’s nine… I’m not sure, but he’s around that age.”

His son blew air out through his lips, and said, “Well, I’m twelve, he’s nine. Not bad, right?”

That was how Phichit met Leo, and by extension, Chris.

The first time Yuuri took Phichit along, Chris was apprehensive. Yuuri suspected he was also a bit annoyed, since Chris wasn’t taking it all too well himself, and here he was going around, gossiping about it to his child.

Nevertheless, Chris was nice to Phichit, and took them both to the Iglesias’ house, where Leo was being cared for temporarily by his neighbour.

After two hours of knowing the man, Phichit took him to a corner and stuck out a thumb at Chris, “Hey, dad, who’s that guy? He seems really cool! Why haven’t you ever invited him over?”

The man in question probably heard it - or perhaps Yuuri just wasn’t discreet with his staring - because he chose that moment to look over and send them a grin, and the Japanese tried his best to not flush. He wasn’t supposed to start crushing on a man who was good with kids, just for the heck of it!

Leo, next to the other teacher, was talking to him in a low voice, smiling and giggling every so often, and Yuuri felt his heart lighten.

Call him a hopeless single dad, but it was nice to see a smiling child.

“What did you and Leo talk about?” he inquired, and Phichit grinned, “Oh, so now you ask me that? Well, I’d say you’re a little late to the party, because, uh, _hello_ , I made a new friend right in front of you and you didn’t even realise.”

Huh? You could look at it from two angles. One, the boys really _had_ become friends and Yuuri was just too distracted by the circumstances to notice. Two, Phichit was just too kind and sweet, and considered everyone a friend. The question was, did _Leo_ consider him a friend? He asked as much, and Phichit called out across the room.

“Yo, Leo, are we friends?”

Leo stared at them for a moment, before nodding, a smile on his face.

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

Across from them, the curtains moved with the breeze, and the sun’s light filtered through the window, dust flittering about and making random shapes.

It felt calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good enough. I'll post the rest of this later because I wasn't able to finish it all o o p s
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @evenifidie. :)


End file.
